Nakhti the strong
by reallyboredg
Summary: Nakhti was forced to marry seto kaiba but quickly gets divorced. She then moves in with her freind ryou and falls in love with the former tomb robber. But can the tomb robber love back? and can she love again with her cold heart?(complete)
1. An unwannted wedding

Chapter 1 an unwanted wedding  
  
***Deep conversation with myself***  
  
Nakhti: ' How could my father do this to me? I don't even know who I'm marrying and he just sticks me with some guy that his company works with. My father had only told me that this guys name was Seto Kaiba. That's all I know.' I sigh bitterly to myself. 'The asshole! I had told my father that I am never going to get married or have children. And he goes off and tells me this morning, while handing, me a dress, I'm getting married. I mean really who does he think he is?'  
  
***End of conversation with myself***  
  
I looked down at my mother's old wedding dress. 'Why did you have to die?' I asked myself quietly. I was stopped short as the music began and I was supposed to walk down the isle. The little flower girl flung flowers on the sides. I pasted a fake smile on. 'This is gay', I thought bitterly to myself. I looked over all the bobbing heads and saw a tall teenager standing still at the alter. He had piecing blue eyes I thought to myself, no matter. I stood next to him and listened to the priest drone on and on. ' Blah-blah-blah,' I thought sarcastically to myself.  
  
The priest had finally got to the part on 'you make kiss the bride' line. I kissed him lightly just to pretend that she was completely thrilled, even though she really just wanted to yell at him to kiss her ass, but then that would ruin her reputation even more plus her father would be really pissed at her. I secretly shrugged and walked down the isle next to her new husband.  
  
****In limo****  
  
'This sucks!' I muttered silently. Seto looked at me with icy stare and I returned my glare even colder. 'If he hates me I can care less, If he does like me then he has horrible ways of showing it' I thought quickly before a young boy, know as Mokuba sat between us.  
  
Mokuba: "Hi!" He said brightly while smiling.  
  
Nakhti: "Hey, what's up? I said thanking god that I had someone to talk to.  
  
Mokuba: "Nothing." He said surprised she even bothered to ask.  
  
Mokuba sat back in his new seat and started to fall asleep. He slid onto my shoulder making it hard to sit up, so I thought of the kindest thing to do so I picked him up and put him on my lap letting him rest against my chest. 'Yes, this is going to be a very interesting new life, one that I might even look forward to.' I thought silently while smiling down at Mokuba sleeping face, 'very interesting.' 


	2. First day of a new life

Chapter 2 The first day of a new life  
  
It was nearly dark when they reached Kaiba's mansion. I had to carry Mokuba inside. After Mokuba was taken from her arms and placed in his bedroom I quietly walked around the huge house. Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. I ran my hands along the hall as a walked down the hallway.  
  
***Conversation with myself***  
  
'I never did care for money, I thought to myself. And I have a feeling that the guy I just married seems to think I do. Well, I don't and I can see pretty clearly that he doesn't really appreciate the sudden change in plans just as much as I do. This is such a dark lonely place has this house EVER had like light or was it always like this, dark and unwelcoming. I paced back and forth peering into room looking for someone to tell me where the Hell I was going.'  
  
***End of conversation***  
  
A young maid walked toward me. I smiled and said out loud, " Hello, um. could you tell me where the bedroom is please?" I asked as sweetly as possible. The maid smiled and pointed toward a great oak door. I thanked her and then walked toward the door. Someone was moving around inside so I knocked.  
  
"Come in", said a voice from behind the door. So I did. Looking in I could see Kaiba working on his computer. Noticing who it was he ignored me and went back to his computer. I did the middle finger behind his back then slumped onto the bed. Noticing that I was still wearing her mothers old wedding dress I asked, "Where's the bathroom?" Kaiba:" Down the hall." He said flatly. Shrugging I grabbed a pair of baggy pants and a black tang top then marched off to the bathroom.  
  
***After going to the bathroom and changing***  
  
I went back into the bedroom and grabbed a brush and started combing my hair. My super-straight hair was now hanging loose down my back.  
  
Kaiba: "you look like shit", he said sarcastically. I turned around to see him go back to his computer.  
  
Nakhti: "I didn't ask for your opinion," I muttered but noticing the stain on my pants I quickly changed into flared jeans with holes at the knees. "Better", I said softy. I really didn't care what I looked like but as long as I'm wearing something I'm happy. The door stood open slightly then I noticed the black haired kid running back down to his bedroom. So I followed.  
  
***In Mokuba's Bedroom***  
  
(As Mokuba)  
  
I dodged into my bed as Nakhti came into my room. 'She must have seen me come in to the room 'cause she's just starring at me', I thought to myself. Mokuba could here Nakhti say, " You know you don't have to pretend that your sleeping, it's pretty obvious that your not." She said to me. 'Well if she wants to know if I'm up then she has somethin comin,' I thought to myself as I grabbed a pillow.  
  
(As Nakhti)  
  
I was about to grab a pillow when Kaiba marched into the room. Fear dropped to the pit of my stomach, I wasn't scared of him I was just scared at what he was capable of.  
  
Kaiba walked over to Mokuba, tucked him in, and then gave a look that said: 'I want-to-see-you-outside look. I followed him outside and shut Mokuba's door behind me.  
  
Kaiba: " What the hell did you think you were doing in there, "He whispered angrily.  
  
Nakhti: "I wasn't doing anything!" I said just above a whisper.  
  
Kaiba: "Just Go!" he commanded her.  
  
Nakhti: "No! This is my house too and plus I live here and I can leave and come when ever I like!" I screamed at him not caring if I woke up the whole house.  
  
And with that, I ran to my bedroom, that I was sharing with my 'husband', and locked the door. I couldn't think of anything better to do so I changed into my nightclothes and crawled into the great oak bed that stood at the far wall. Tears ran down my face and then onto the pillow my head rested on. 'How could my father do this to me,' I said out loud. Then I fell asleep. 


	3. The first at school

Chapter 3 A day at school  
  
Oh yeh thx for the review I got so far^_^ Now on wit the da story!  
  
The sun shown through the maroon window that stood next to the bed. The clock read 5:37 am. School would be starting at 8:05 so I just laid there for another 5 minutes.  
  
"I'm getting up," I mumbled, as I stood up. I walked over to one of my suitcases and yanked out the Domino uniform. My eyes studied it with disgust. "How sad", I said out loud. I threw it on and grabbed my 'book bag'.  
  
I tiptoed around where Seto was sleeping and went to the kitchen. I went over to the kitchen. No one was there. So I made my own breakfast. I grabbed out a pop tart and headed out the door.  
  
***Outside***  
  
'I wonder if they delivered my bike (motorcycle)', I thought as I headed to what I thought was the garage. There it stood. Its black paint glistened in the sun. My helmet laid across the seat.  
  
"Yes!" I yelled happily as I jumped on the black motorcycle.  
  
'At least I don't have to walk to school,' I thought to myself as I sped away. I still had an hour before school started so I went to a small café a walked inside. Ordering myself a cup of coffee I sat down at a booth. I looked around. The café was called 'The blue shade café'. There were only two people sitting at the booths and an old man sitting at one of the tables at the back.  
  
Thanking the waitress as she gave me my coffee. I looked at my watch; it was 7:40 am.  
  
"Got bout 20 minutes," I yawned. I hate school, but I am good at it.  
  
After finishing my coffee and paying the guy at the counter I walked outside.  
  
Getting on my bike, I rode over to the school. I must have taken at least 20 wrong turns before I knew where I was going.  
  
***Finally at school (after parking a block away and walked the rest of the way)***  
  
I sighed as I pushed open the door to my classroom. Everyone stared at me as if I was an alien from another planet.  
  
'Well guess I am', I thought to myself as I handed my papers to the teacher. I wasn't planning on letting ANYONE know I was married or that my last name was now Kaiba so I put down my real last name:' Storm'  
  
The paper I had handed her was placed back down on the teacher's desk. The bell rang and everyone was seated.  
  
Mrs. Simpson: (teacher-I don't kno I'm just making the names up as I go :) Well now class, settle down, we have a new student. Her name is Nakhti Storm. (To nakhti) please, take a seat.  
  
Everyone snickered as I past. Sighing I slumped down in a desk between a Tri haired boy and a sandy-blond haired boy. I threw open my H.W. assignment pad and wrote down today's homework. Kaiba wasn't in this class, I noticed.  
  
'Good. At least I don't have to deal with him', I thought bitterly to myself.  
  
Mrs. Simpson: "Well, you are going to be assigned partners for a project we will be starting. Now listen for you and your partner's name, after you have been called form your desks into two then sit with your partner. Before I read off the list I just wanted to let your know that since this is science class your project MUST have to so something with science. Now lets see here." (Reading from Da list)  
  
" Yugi Muto and Tristin Taylor, (sr if I spell names wrong), Tea Gardner and Joey wheeler, Duke Devlin.......blah blah blah". After 5 minutes of calling out partners the teacher finally called her name. "Nakhti Storm and Ryou Bakura. I looked around to see a white haired boy walk toward me. I stood up.  
  
Ryou: "Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura nice meeting you." He said in his British accent.  
  
Nakhti: "Same here," I smiled. In my opion this guy seems to be much sweeter then Kaiba. "So let's get started." I said feeling slightly relaxed. We sat down and discussed our project up to when the bell rang.  
  
Ryou: "Why don't you come over my house to on our project?" He asked me.  
  
(As Ryou)  
  
I hope she says yes, at least if she does come over maybe my Yami won't be present, and I could just slide right in my house for once with out beaten up by a 5,000 year old spirit.  
  
(As nakhti)  
  
I thought over it.  
  
Nakhti: "Sure see you there, um what house it?" I asked suddenly not knowing where the hell he lives.  
  
The bell suddenly rang as Ryou finished given me directions to his house.  
  
***Lunch Time*** I walked out to courtyard. I held a brown paper bag. I had to stop at a deli right before I went to school. It contained. 5 cookies, a ham n cheese sandwich plus a coke. (Yup, such a healthy lunch) I sat down by myself underneath a great big oak tree. The sun melted through the braches giving me light to read my book I got from the library "Island of the blue dolphins."  
  
My reading was cute short as a short, muffled scream that only I could here was heard from a few feat away. I stood up and ran to where I heard the shriek.  
  
Her feet stopped a few feet away from a side building where A sort, brown- haired girl was cornered by the biggest guy I have ever seen. Seeing her frightened pose I yelled, "What may I ask are you doing?" Holding my hips. The guy sneered at me after he noticed I was a girl.  
  
The ugly big man: "This is none of your business," He snapped at me, "besides what can you do, you're just a girl."  
  
With that I glared at him and punched him in the ribs, making him fall to his knees. I walked over to where the girl was still shaking.  
  
Nakhti: "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. Finally She spoke.  
  
Tea: "Thanks," He managed the say without gasping out for breath. Regaining her strength. She said: "My name is Tea Garner. Thanks again for that. "  
  
Nakhti: "No prob." I said. "My name is Nakhti Storm."  
  
Tea looked at me and smiled" hey why don't you come with me and meet my friends?" She asked me.  
  
Nakthi: " sure that would be great."  
  
I couldn't believe it! I'm acutely making friends. I thought to myself as I walked over with Tea. I never really had friends not until now. 


	4. Over Ryou's house

Chapter 4 -Over ryou's house  
  
In case u didn't kno the teacher in this story has blue (short) hair and she where's a yellow dress hehe  
  
***Chappie 4***  
  
I rode my bike over to Ryou's house. During lunch he had told me all about his yami and yugi told me about his yami too.  
  
I stopped my bike and went up to Ryou's door. For some reason (even though it was Friday) I had a ton of homework. 'One day I'm just going to take all my homework, strap onto a train track, then watch my homework die, mwa-ha- ha-ha.' I thought sarcastically to myself as someone opened the door.  
  
I could tell straight off the bat that it was Bakura (Ryou's yami). His cold eyes glared back at me. We had a short starring contest; I was winning. Finally, I heard Ryou yell "let her in already! "  
  
Bakura stepped aside. Not loosing eye contact I followed Ryou's voice, witch lead to his living room. "Grrr", I muttered under my breath seeing that he was still glaring at me.  
  
Noticing my sarcastic remark he tried to slap me across the face but much to his surprise I ducked just in time and then I quickly twisted his wrist giving me the perfect chance to kick him in the shins, so I did. He fell hard to his knees. I snickered as he stared up at me with complete surprise written all over his face.  
  
I strolled inside the living where Ryou had everything set up.  
  
Nakhti: "hey whats up? " I asked him as Bakura limped into the room.  
  
Ryou: "nothing", he must of noticed bakura's limping figure for he stood up and walked over to his yami. "Are you ok," He asked his dark with concern.  
  
Bakura: "I'm fine," he said while both glaring at me and shoving Ryou toward our books.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.  
  
We were still working on our project when the clock stroke 6:30. My stomach rumbled with hunger.  
  
Ryou probably heard me stomach cause he asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner. I excepted the invitation. While Ryou was preparing dinner I gathered up my books witch were now scattered across the room.  
  
I was about to pick up another book when I felt something sharp press against the back of my neck. I dropped the books I was carrying and sat still as the metal pierced into my skin. The blood was now staining my shirt as it ran down my back and then onto the floor.  
  
I whimpered softly but kept my ground. The knife was now cutting into my back leaving a short line running down my back now causing more blood to ooze out of my body.  
  
I couldn't take the pain anymore so I turned around sharply causing the knife that was cutting into my skin, to now have made a clean cut across on my shoulder.  
  
My feet moved forward quickly to stop the piercing of my skin so I could face Ryou's yami. He just laughed in my face as he saw the pain in my eyes.  
  
I took my fist and was about to punch is jaw when he blocked it then punched my heard in the ribs.  
  
My hands wrapped around my ribs as my knees collapsed to the floor. Bakura kicked me again but on my side making me fall on my stomach. Realizing my position I scrambled up to a standing position just to have his hand slap me across my face. I staggered back. My left cheek burned with pain.  
  
Bakura just laughed and stalked away towards the kitchen. I looked around. Blood now stained the carpet. My shirt I was wearing was now a dark crimson.  
  
Nakhti: "The Bitch!" I nearly shouted as I said it to myself. Then slumped back down to the floor. 


	5. Dinner timecoming home

Chappie 5 Dinner time!/coming home  
  
I heard ryou call from the kitchen that dinner was ready.  
  
My head peeked around the wall.  
  
Nakhti:" Where's your bathroom?" I asked nervously while still clutching my ribs.  
  
Ryou: "Upstairs." He told me then turned around to throw the spaghetti he was cooking into a dish.  
  
I turned toward the stairs.  
  
Each step was like hell. Pain shot through me as I finally reached the top step. I walked over to the bathroom. I sat tried hard to wash off the blood but it was no use.  
  
Nakhti:" Damn that Bakura!" The stain on my shirt wouldn't come off. I sighed in defeat. Still clutching my ribs I limped downstairs towards the kitchen.  
  
I sat down ignoring Ryou confused look and starting eating.  
  
Bakura just sat there watching me, and trying not to choke as he nearly when into hysterics.  
  
I just ate silently.  
  
***Deep convo. With myself***  
  
'I can't believe him! My ribs feel as if they have just snapped. I gonna have ta see a doctor and get and x-ray or something. Mmmm this spaghetti is good. Seto probably can't cook for beans. Oh shit! I completely forgot about Kaiba and mokuba! Seto's gonna be completely pissed at me for being so late.'  
  
***End of deep convo. With myself*** Nakhti: "I'm really sorry but I have to go." I said while standing up.  
  
I said my good byes, grabbed my books, and then rode home.  
  
***Home (kaiba's mansion)*** I staggered inside. All the lights were on. The motorcycle ride over here made my ribs hurt even more.  
  
I changed into my nightgown and limped over to watch TV.  
  
Nakhti: "ow.ow..Ow!" I whispered to myself as I painfully sat on the couch. I flicked on the television I just sat there watching the TV screen until I passed out.  
  
I woke up with a start. I looked over my shoulder to see the clock. It was 4:06 am.  
  
Nakhti:" Oh god!" I said with a start after noticing how stiff my ribs were. I was laying nearly off the couch. I had just turned of the television when I got a terrible headache.  
  
My ribs and back made it hard to get up.  
  
It was Saturday and I was up and getting dressed at 4:30 in the morning.how sad.  
  
I wrote a note saying that I'm out when I first noticed the letter. 


	6. A divorce

Chap. 6 sorry if the chapters are short but I'm trying to make um longer.  
  
Chapter title: A divorce  
  
I picked up the sheets in front of me. They were already signed by Seto Kaiba himself so all was left to do was for me to sign them. We had just gotten married a few days ago, and I haven't expected to get a divorce that soon, I mean sure I wanted to get a divorce quickly but not this quickly. My hand reached for the nearest pen and then I signed.  
  
***Convo wit myself***  
  
'Great now all Seto has to do is mail these divorce papers and I'll be free! And then the only times I'll ever have to see his sorry ass is at school. No body will even know that I was even married.'  
  
Just then a thought hit me that made me jump up in happiness.  
  
'I can go where ever I want, live where ever I want, date who ever I want, I can stay out late and drink plus gamble, and best of all..'  
  
***End of Conversation with myself***  
  
I was cut short from my mind conversation as a hard hand grabbed the papers out of my reach.  
  
I turned around to see Seto just watching me then looking back at my signature.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Nakhti: "You wanted me out of your life? Well guess what, bu-bye." And with that I went upstairs to pack my junk.  
  
**After getting everything pack (leaving motorcycle, for I shall pick it up later after I'm settled) ***  
  
I drove around in my black corvette. Every place I had visited was either packed or they were way to expensive.  
  
I looked around to see one and only Bakura walking on the sidewalk.  
  
Nakhti: " hey Bakura?" I asked, not believing what I was about to ask; I had no other option other then living in a cardboard box.  
  
Bakura looked up then yelled over to me.  
  
Bakura: "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
Nakhti: " um.would you mind if I stay with you and Ryou for a couple of days until I can find somewhere to like live permanently? I asked nervously.  
  
Bakura just shrugged then walked away.  
  
' Man, why can't that guy give me a straight answer?' I thought as I headed over to Ryou's house.  
  
**At ryou's front door***  
  
I knocked. The door opened to Ryou. Immediately I told him half of my story so he gave me a room in the attic.  
  
***Getting my room ready***  
  
I plugged in my radio and turned threw in my Missy Eliot CD. So no my new room was filled with The beat from Gossip folks. I sang along to the song:  
  
"Yo, yo, move out the way we got Missy Elliott commin' through  
  
Girl that is Missy Elliott, she lost a lot of weight,  
  
I heard she eat one cracker a day  
  
Girl, what I heard the bitch was married to Tim,  
  
and started fuckin' with Trina  
  
Well I heard the bitch got hit by three zebras and a monkey  
  
I can't stand the bitch no way  
  
When I walk up in the peace  
  
I ain't gotta even speak  
  
Im a bad mamma jamma god damnit muthafucka  
  
You aint gotta like me  
  
I aint stuttin these hos  
  
Need to talk what ya know  
  
Stop talking bout who  
  
Im stickin im lickin  
  
You just mad it aint yours  
  
I know yall poor  
  
Yall broke  
  
Yall jobs just hangin up cloaks  
  
Step to me get burnt like toast  
  
Muthafucka adios amigos  
  
Ah ah Poes Poes  
  
I don't brag I mostly boast  
  
From the VA to the LA coast  
  
Izzy Kizzy Lizzy Go  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Musi ques  
  
I sews on bews  
  
I pues a twos on que zat  
  
Pue zoo  
  
My kizzer  
  
Pous zigga ay zee  
  
Its all kizza  
  
Its always like  
  
Its all kizza  
  
Its always like  
  
Na zound  
  
Wa zee  
  
Wa zoom zoom zee  
  
When I pull up in my whip  
  
Bitches wanna talk shit  
  
Im drivin im blinding them upside these muthafuckas ass  
  
Did you see it  
  
Im drippin these curves  
  
Skurt  
  
Did you heard  
  
I lovas my fellas my furs  
  
Ah I fly like a bird  
  
Chickenheads on the prowl  
  
Who you tryda fuck now  
  
Now you aint getting loud  
  
Better calm down before I smack ya ass down  
  
I need my drum bass high  
  
Has to be my snare strings horn  
  
Yes I need my Tim sound  
  
Right left  
  
Izzy Kizzy look at him  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Musi ques  
  
I sews on bews  
  
I pues a twos on que zat  
  
Pue zoo  
  
My kizzer  
  
Pous zigga ay zee  
  
Its all kizza  
  
Its always like  
  
Its all kizza  
  
Its always like  
  
Na zound  
  
Wa zee  
  
Wa zoom zoom zee  
  
Now I don't go out my house shorty you just waitin to see  
  
Who im roll up in the club with and report that next week  
  
Just wanna see who I am ******* or sniffin some coke  
  
I know by the time I finish this line ima hear this on the radio  
  
[Ludacris]  
  
Once upon a time in Kyla park  
  
Where they live life fast and they scared of dark  
  
There was a little nigga by the name of Cris  
  
Nobody paid him any mind  
  
No one gave a shit  
  
Knowing he could rap  
  
No one lift a hand  
  
So he went about his bidness  
  
And devised the plan  
  
Made a CD then he hit the block  
  
Fifty thousand sold, seven dollars a pop  
  
Hold the phone, three years later  
  
Steped out the swamp with ten and a half gators  
  
Now all around the world on the microphone  
  
He leaves your boobs smellin like Burberry cologne  
  
Still ride the chrome  
  
Got bidness in the kitchen  
  
Never home alone  
  
And hes on the grind  
  
Please let me know if hes on your mind  
  
And respect youll gimmie  
  
Ludacris, I look lord like Timmy  
  
Had the Clint East rumor  
  
I got a head ache and its not a tumor  
  
Get up on my lap get my head tucked tight  
  
Sprayed so I never let the bed bugs bite  
  
Im hard to the core  
  
Core to the right  
  
You drop down turn around pick up hella clipe (ya)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Musi ques  
  
I sews on bews  
  
I pues a twos on que zat  
  
Pue zoo  
  
My kizzer  
  
Pous zigga ay zee  
  
Its all kizza  
  
Its always like  
  
Its all kizza  
  
Its always like  
  
Na zound  
  
Wa zee  
  
Wa zoom zoom zee  
  
Yo straight up, Missy killed that shit tonight foreal  
  
I know I don't really care bout her being pregnant by Micheal Jackson  
  
You know what we should do?  
  
We should go get her album when it come out, what she gon do she gon do, shh  
  
Hi Missy!  
  
Hi Missy?!  
  
Wusup foos!  
  
You think I aint knowin yall broke Milli Vanilli Jay Jay fan wannabes aint over here gossiping bout me?  
  
Yo how bout you buff these Pumas for 20 cents or your lights wont get cut off  
  
You soggy breasts, cow stomachs  
  
Yo take those baby GAP shirts off, too  
  
You just mad cuz Payless ran out of plastic pumps for the after party  
  
Yo by the way, go get my album  
  
Damn!  
  
Musi ques  
  
I sews on bews  
  
I pues a twos on que zat  
  
Pue zoo  
  
My kizzer  
  
Pous zigga ay zee" I had put away nearly all of my stuff when I fell asleep. 


	7. A Sunday with Bakura ALONE

Chap. 7 A Sunday with Bakura ALONE  
  
***Sleeping***  
  
I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming shut. All I had on was a white tang top and nightgown type pants.  
  
Ignoring Bakura's snoring coming from his room, I snuck down stairs to see a piece of paper on the counter.  
  
Dear Nakhti and Bakura, I dreadfully sorry I had to leave today but I had signed up to clean the park today with yugi, tea, tristan, and Joey. Then I plan to go across town with Tea and yugi to see a play. I won't be back until 11:00 pm tonight. -Ryou  
  
I groaned softly. I have to stay here? Alone?  
  
For some reason my ribs began to ache again. That's when I noticed that I still have to go see a doctor about my ribs.  
  
I reached for the phone and dialed the first number that I found in the yellow pages.  
  
Nakhti: "Hello, I was wondering if I could see someone about my ribs?.. What?.. Oh yes, my name, it's Nakhti Storm... 2:30?.. Yes that would be fine, thanks.  
  
I hung up.  
  
I was hungry. My legs walked over to the refrigerator and I peered in. Eggs, cheese, butter, salmon, milk, ham, cookie dough, orange juice, water, a huge Hershey bar.  
  
Sighing I grabbed the eggs, ham, and cheese. Throwing a pan on the stove I began to cook some scrambled eggs for Bakura and me.  
  
Humming softly I poured in a little bit of milk to give it more flavor. What seemed like forever, the eggs were finally done. I put them on the counter and set the table for two. I made it so that I would be able to sit as far back from Bakura as possible. Pouring myself a glass of orange juice I went upstairs to wake sleeping beauty.  
  
I knocked but there wasn't any answer except loud snoring. Rolling my eyes, I knocked again but just like before no answer except snoring. I opened the door to see him on his side facing the wall.  
  
I got a devilish idea. I ran to my room grabbed a water balloon, went to the bathroom, filled it with water, then crept back into Bakura's room.  
  
He was still sleeping. I tiptoed over to Bakura's bed and aimed.  
  
I threw the water balloon down onto his face. Making sure he was up and that the balloon broke I ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. I was nearly down the stairs when Bakura stood, soaking wet, at the top of the stairs.  
  
I couldn't take the urge to just crack up any longer. I grinned back at his dripping wet head and burst out laughing.  
  
He lunged toward me. I wasn't quick to doge him so we both went sailing over the railing.  
  
I fell hard on the wood floor. Blood was swirling itself into my eyes mixing in with my tears. I coughed up blood as I tried to get up. I felt frozen. Bakura had landed perfectly on his feet and was now just watching me.  
  
I grabbed my head, I now had the worst headache and my ribs must have snapped.  
  
I tried to get up again but I was in too much pain to move. A puddle of blood was now forming itself around my unmoving body.  
  
Finally Bakura went over to me and helped me up. I couldn't stand up straight for long until I collapsed back to my knees.  
  
The pain was too intense to move any more. I had lost too much blood for I lost conscious. 


	8. I want a mom

Chappie 8 My mom is watching over me  
  
I was lying in my bedroom starring at the ceiling. I still had a scar from when I fell down the stairs. The memory made me shudder.  
  
***Flashback*** "I had lost conscious when I'm guessing that Bakura probably carried me to some hospital. I woke up with a bandage on the back of my head and a brace over my ribs. It took me a while to notice that I was in a hospital room.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
I sat up and walked around my room. I peered outside to take a glance at the full moon.  
  
Sometimes I think of the moon to be the keeper of the Heavens. That the rays of the moonshines down on me just like my mother loves me.  
  
My father thought it was foolish to believe that my mother even loved me. He only cared about himself. He never loved me and beat on my mother because she cared about me.  
  
You see, I was supposed to be a boy, not a girl; I was supposed to inherit my fathers company but the plans changed after I was born. I was never wanted in this world. My father wished for a son not a daughter. My mother could care less if I was a girl or boy. She was the only one that fully understood my loneliness. My mother spent every waking moment with me. My father once got so angry and jealous of me that he sent me away to live at a boarding school. I was soon expelled for beating up this dumb blonde for tripping me down the hallway then calling me names.  
  
After that he sent me to see a counselor. It didn't help. I lied and pretended that I was well. I stopped seeing the counselor after my mother had begged my father to.  
  
A few years past when my mother died of lung cancer.  
  
After that I was picked on, laughed at, and beaten upon. Finally, I ran away, just to be found at beaten upon even more. My childhood was a living hell. Now I'm here.  
  
Now I have friends, now I have a decent place to live, now I'm not alone.  
  
I started to cry. Soon I was asleep.  
  
***Dream***  
  
"- My mothers silky red hair ran through the wind. I looked down to see a younger version of me running toward her. Her heartwarming smiled comforted me. She wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug. I started to cry. But not tears of anger or sorrow, tears of memory.  
  
Suddenly my mother vanished and the little girl was wearing a short, black dress. She held a single rose and stood before a gray tombstone. Everything was gray. Even, her thoughts.  
  
She was crying but this time she cried of pain, suffering, and sorrow.  
  
I walked over to the tombstone.  
  
I looked then stiffened.  
  
The tombstone read: "Rose Storm 19--to 20--" There was a little picture of a rose in it was a little message. I had to study it before I could make out what it said, 'To my dear daughter Nakthi, I want to let you know that I will always be with you even if you cannot see me but I will always be a part of your heart, Unless you push me out"  
  
I dropped to my knees and cried softly, suddenly I heard a soft singing. I looked to see my younger self singing. It was the same song that I sang and my mother's last birthday. I listened.  
  
" ...I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whatever. I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday. A mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away. I want a mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. And If have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. O I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever. And when she says to me she will always be there. To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared. O when she says to me I will always love you, I won't have to worry cause I'll know that it's true. I want a mom when I get lonely, Who will have the time to (?). A mom to who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray. I want a mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. And If have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. O I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whatever, forever. I want a mom. I want a mom I want a mom to last forever. I want a mom to last forever. I want a mom I want a mom I want a mom to last forever. I want a mom I want a mom to last forever."  
  
***End of dream***  
  
That's when I woke up. 


	9. No one

Chapter 9 No one  
  
I woke up to the sound of pouring rain.  
  
Nakhti: "And I have to walk in this for 4 blocks?" I remembered my cars flat tire.  
  
I jumped into the shower. The warm water seemed to wash away all my scars, why water does this in the morning I have no idea.  
  
After washing my hair and getting dressed I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat other then a King Size Hershey Bar.  
  
I forgot about food, grabbed my books, and then went outside. I started to run. Looking at my watch I ran faster.  
  
I was 10 minutes away from the school building when a car drove too close to me and splashed a bunch of freezing cold water from a fresh puddle onto me. The car sped away. I looked down at my clothes. Soaking wet.  
  
Nakhti: "Aww, come on!" I yelled to no one.  
  
The rain poured down harder.  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
I ran into my classroom. Still dripping wet from the outside. So was everyone else.  
  
Nakhti: "Good for nothing car!" I muttered as I sat down.  
  
Joey:" Hey what's up?" He smiled.  
  
Nakhti: "I am wet, I am cold, and I'm not smiling." I said to him.  
  
I turned my attention back on the rain.  
  
I snuck on my headphones.  
  
***Lunch***  
  
I decided to sit by myself today. I glanced at my food.  
  
Nakhti: "It's a swamp!" I exclaimed out loud to myself.  
  
I mean really, the gravy looked like a mud, the peas look like shit, the broccoli looked like dead trees, and I hope you get the picture.  
  
I pushed my food away in disgust.  
  
Bakura came out nowhere and sat next to me.  
  
Nakhti: "Aak! It's the living snow head!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.  
  
He grabbed my arm and led me outside.  
  
Nakhti: "It is raining, water means I get wet, being wet means I get detention!" I yelled to him over the droning of the rain.  
  
Bakura: "Do you ever shut up?" He asked me while dragging me under a large oak tree.  
  
I still had 3 classes to go until I get to go home.  
  
Bakura was now as wet as I was. He just studied me.  
  
That's when he kissed me. So I kissed him back. Soon we were making out.  
  
*** 5 minutes Ryou's POV***  
  
Why was my yami taking Nakhti outside? I thought to myself as I saw the two figures head out the door.  
  
I got up.  
  
Yugi: "Ryou, what's wrong?"  
  
Ryou: "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
I headed outside after I hoped that no one was watching me.  
  
I stepped outside into the stinging rain.  
  
That's when I spotted them both.  
  
I ran over.  
  
What I saw stunned me.  
  
***Nakhti POV***  
  
Bakura isn't really a bad guy once you get to know him. To think of it I didn't really even know if there was even a nice part in him.  
  
We have probably been making out for at least 10 minutes when I first noticed Ryou starring at us.  
  
I pulled away in shock. Bakura must have seen what have startled me for he stood up to.  
  
Bakura faced turned from deathly pale to a very dark red. Seeing that he was blushing madly he looked away.  
  
I stiffened.  
  
Nakhti: "um.hi?" I asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
He looked at me then at Bakura, who was still blushing.  
  
Ryou felt slightly jealous. He was the one who had seen Nakhti first not Bakura. I wish I never even had even got that damn ring. All it has done was cause me trouble but from all the problems it had troubled me this was probably the worst.  
  
Ryou: "I.I'm sorry..I didn't mean to," He started then stopped. His eyes suddenly blazed with rage. 'I shouldn't have to say sorry its their fault!' He thought to himself.  
  
Bakura: "I'm leaving." He muttered. Then without any questions asked he disappeared.  
  
Ryou gave me a disgusted look then headed back into school.  
  
I sat there just waiting. Waiting for something to help me. I didn't do anything wrong, or did I?  
  
I am in love with Bakura, so why is it such a big deal? It's not; people fall in love all the time.  
  
Why is it that my love life always seems to be different? My relation ships always seem to just crash and burn.  
  
It's not my fault either. Bakura dragged me over here!  
  
I got up and ran.  
  
I didn't know where I was going and to tell you the truth, I didn't give a shit.  
  
I ran and ran some more.  
  
I hated this place, the people in it, and my father. I had hated many things over the years of my life but I hated this life even more.  
  
I stopped suddenly.  
  
Bakura stood in front of me. His arms crossed he stood there watching me.  
  
There was a long silence. Finally, Bakura spoke  
  
Bakura: "Running doesn't get you anywhere,"  
  
Nakthi: "I hate my life" I muttered. I studied my feet then at Bakura's face.  
  
He walked over to me and stopped a few feet away.  
  
I couldn't take this any longer. I could feel the anger swelling up inside of me. My eyes blazed with pain.  
  
Nakhti:" JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed to him over the pounding rain. I was crying now.  
  
Nakhti: "just leave me alone," I whispered silently. My legs felt like rubber. My arms hung loosely at my sides.  
  
I fell to my knees. I felt so alone. There was probably no one in this world that cared about me anymore. This al would never have happened if only my mother hadn't died.  
  
There is no one to trust anymore. No one. 


	10. Neglected

Chapter 10  
  
I was sitting on my bed writing in my diary:  
  
Dear Diary, I hate my life. Everything is going wrong. Bakura won't even look at me and Ryou is just ignoring me. I hear someone knocking, bu-bye!  
  
I locked my diary and slid it under the bed. It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I laid there in my bed waiting for another two minutes for who ever just knocked to come in.  
  
Sighing I got up and went over to the door.  
  
I opened the door a crack and peered out.  
  
The darkness outside in the hallway seemed haunting as I stepped out of the safety of my bedroom. The door slammed shut as I neared the staircase.  
  
I spun around to see nothing but shadows. I shivered slightly and walked towards Ryou's bedroom.  
  
I could have sworn I heard footsteps but It was my only my imagination. Or so I thought.  
  
***Bakura's POV***  
  
I followed Nakhti down the hall, trying to make as less noise as possible.  
  
I had been watching her for the past few days after that incident a few weeks ago.  
  
My eyes were used to the surrounding darkness. I followed the silent sound of Nakhti as she checked on Ryou then went downstairs. He followed but tripped on one of Ryou's c.d thing.  
  
I checked to see if she had heard me but she was gone.  
  
'Where did she go?' I thought to myself as I looked around, and only saw nothing.  
  
Nakhti: "HELLO!" she shouted in my left ear.  
  
I must have jumped at least 5 feet. I turned around to see Nakhti smirk then ran back into her room.  
  
***Nakhti's POV***  
  
I ran into my room and slammed my door shut. I could hear Bakura running after me.  
  
I leaned on my door as Bakura banged on the other side. Suddenly the door gave way and I fell forward as Bakura stumbled into the room. I laid on my back and just watched him catch his breath. I sat up and smiled. I hadn't smiled in such a long time I noticed. I stood up and walked over to him. He looked up at me and we stood there in silence.  
  
For some reason I had the urge to just kiss him. I leaned forward a little until my face was an inch away. I looked deeply into his eyes. What I saw stunned me. I could tell that there was love and a glint of pain but I could have sworn that he was jealous of something or someone.  
  
He pushed me back and marched out of the room, 'Geeze.What a jerk!' I thought to myself as I went to bed. 


	11. wonderer

Chapter 11 wonderer  
  
Mr. Scary: "Hello class! I am your new Science teacher since Mrs. Simpson decided to go on a permanent vacation to Hawaii since she won the lottery yesterday." He said while taking attendance.  
  
He looked up at the class and smiled a toothy grin letting us all see his gold tooth.  
  
Tea:" Gross!" she muttered behind me.  
  
Just then a girl walked into the classroom. Her Silky brown hair reached to her shoulders. She struggled with her books as she walked in.  
  
Mr. Scary walked over to the middle of the room to introduce the class to her.  
  
Mr. Scary:" Well class, we have a new student her name is Kada Parker."  
  
He smiled at her then went back to his seat leaving Kada to find a desk. Her bright brown eyes looked over every student then stopped at the seat next Joey that stood empty.  
  
She walked over and got settled. Suddenly a note fell on her desk. It read:  
  
Hey wanna go out wit me Friday? -Kid next to ya  
  
***Back to Nakhti's POV***  
  
Kada seems nice. I looked over Joey's blond head to get a better glimpse of her. As I leaned forward, my hair brushed the pencil off my desk and then onto the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, Mr. Scary walked over to me.  
  
Mr. Scary:" Hmm. let's see here, looking at a attendance sheet, You must be Nakthi Storm, now if you can not control your pencil from falling to the floor then you can just go to the principle about your problem."  
  
With that he grabbed my pencil and threw it out the window. I snickered. 'I didn't like that damn pencil anyway, that moron just made my day!' I thought sarcastically.  
  
He had heard my snicker and sent me to the principle. I could hear smirks and comments as I walked out into the hallway.  
  
As I walked along the disserted hallways I sad to myself:  
  
Nakhti: "Now.I wonder why he lost his old job?"  
  
I knocked onto the Principles office door. I could hear some rustle of papers inside then a sharp voice yelled through the closed door: 'Come in!"  
  
Mr. Frog (principle): "What is it?" looking very impatient.  
  
Nakhti: "I like dropped a pencil by accident and then he like threw it out the window."  
  
Mr. Frog leaned forward and studied me.  
  
Mr. Frog: "Do you have any proof?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Nakthi: "The whole class." I answered truthfully, but sarcastically.  
  
Mr. Frog sent me out and followed me back into Mr. Scary's classroom.  
  
Mr. Scary looked at me then bowed to Mr. Frog.  
  
'Ok.no wonder they call him Mr. Scary.' I thought to myself as I sat back into my seat.  
  
Mr. Frog and Mr. Scary walked into the hallway just as the bell for lunch rang.  
  
****Lunch***  
  
Mrs. Liverwort served lunch today. Her tiny black eyes studied every one of us. I watched her as she lifted a giant spoon and plopped onto my tray a bunch of white puffy stuff with a brown liquid dripping off it.  
  
Nakhti: "What is this?" I asked while poking the concoction with my finger.  
  
Mrs. Liverwort: "If you don't like it then starve!" she snarled then went to another student. Kada was behind me.  
  
Kada:" I think its mash potatoes." She said to me while grimacing.  
  
We walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. While we were chocking down the school food Kada handed me a note.  
  
Kada: "Do you know who wrote this? I got it in Mr. Scary's class.  
  
I glanced at the wrinkled piece of paper. After noticing the handwriting I knew who wrote it.  
  
Nakhti: "You see that blond kid over there?" I asked her while pointing to where yugi and his friends were seated.  
  
Kada: "Um.yeah, you mean the one who is fighting over a brownie?" She asked.  
  
Nakhti: "Yup, he wrote that note."  
  
Kada:" Do you think I should go out with him?" she asked me nervously.  
  
Nakhti: "He may look like a real moron but he's pretty sweat, I think you should go this Friday, maybe you'll like him."  
  
Kada:" Ok, sounds great!"  
  
*** Walking home***  
  
I dragged my backpack as I struggled home. I felt a little quisy after lunch. I clutched my stomach as I ran to the nearest garbage can.  
  
***After puking***  
  
Nakhti: " aw.. yuck.gross" I muttered as I wiped my mouth.  
  
I got back onto the sidewalk and started walking.  
  
Nakhti:" evil mashed potatoes!" I mumbled as I neared my house.  
  
As I neared Ryou's house I heard a faint crying.  
  
I looked up to see this little girl crying. Her dark brown hair hasn't been combed in months. She sat on the edge of the curb. She was wearing only a dirty rag for a dress.  
  
I watched as a woman, who worked for an orphanage, grasped the girl's arm and dragged her into the gray building, locking the Iron Gate.  
  
I followed. Soon I was facing an over-weight woman, with gray hair, pulled back into a tight bun at her nape. (Meaning back of the neck for those who do not know what nape means)  
  
Her cold eyes studied my every move. I tried to get past her but she was as wide as the hallway. Nakhti: "um...could you move.... please?" Miss. Frank: "You have no business here!" she snapped while literally throwing me out the door. I stumbled a few times and then turned back to see the little girls face perched up to the window. I sighed. I turned around and started home...again. ***Home*** Bakura: "Where were you?" He snapped as I entered the living room. Nakhti: "And you care why?" I asked sarcastically. Ryou sat along the couch watching the television without blinking. Bakura got up and stalked out of the room. I watched him go upstairs then slam a door. I walked over to Ryou. A long cut was on his left arm. I sat down next to him. Finally noticing that I was there, he turned out the television. I took his arm and rolled up his sleeve. The deep cut ran all the way to his shoulder. He shuddered. Nakhti: "Who did this?" Ryou just stood silent. Then his eyes wondered to my face then to somewhere beyond mine. I could see his eyed widen in fright. As I turned a fist connected with my jaw. I fell off the floor. I turned around enough to see Bakura standing over me. Ryou tried to get up but Bakura pushed him back down. Bakura grabbed my arm. He jerked me off the floor then pushed me into one of the glass tables in the room He smirked. The glass had cut in my skin, but not enough to keep me down. I got to my feet. Anger and Pain rose up from the pit of my stomach then to my heart. I clenched my fist to my sides. Bakura made a move to tackle me, but I dodged it. I ran over to Ryou. Grabbing him by the arms I made a run for the stairs. I threw Ryou into his bedroom. 'At least he won't be hurt for a while' I thought as I neared my room. A large hand, out of nowhere, spun me around and then shoved me into the corner of the hallway. He snickered. Probably thinking on how much of a weakling I am. I looked down at my feet. Bakura: "You are so pitiful it's amusing." And with that he punched me hard in my ribs. I cried out. My ribs began to scream. I was trying hard to keep standing up but I kept sliding down. Noticing the pain he had caused me he snickered then kicked my side before returning to his bedroom. I lay in the corner. Letting the puddle of blood just slide right out me. I didn't care. To think of it no one really did. I was alone and the only person who ever loved me was my mother and god had taken her away from me. I must of fell asleep. ***Narrirators POV*** As the clock stroked 5:00 am everyone started to get up, but Nakhti who was still asleep in her own blanket of blood. Bakura was getting dressed beyond his doors, while Ryou was trying to get up for school. bakura came out of his bedroom. He peered into Nakhti's bedroom but no one was there. The bed was neatly made and there weren't any bloodstains on the carpet, nothing. He started to walk again, when he saw the body of Nakhti, slumped onto the wall. He shuddered when remembering last night. He had lost his temple a little bit to far. 'But I am not supposed to care!' Bakura had shouted inside his head. He ignored the fact and walked up to Nakhti's mangled body. She had lost allot of blood. And clean cut was on her lip and shoulder. Her ribs were most likely broken again. The only think that wasn't stained from the blood was her hair. Its smooth black surface was neatly smoothed over her shoulder, nearly down to her hips. Bakura tried to get her up without causing her to wake up. Finally he was able to carry her to her bedroom. As He laid her down she opened her eyes. ***Nakhti's POV*** 'What does he want?' I thought as he placed me on my bed. I shuddered as he put pressure onto my ribs. He just starred at me with a what-am-I-supposed- to-do-? Look. Nakhti: "get me my nightgown, or something other than a bathing suit and my school uniform" I mumbled while trying to get up. I finally made progress. I was not going to school.  
  
As I lifted myself off the back I stiffened. Pain shot through my body. Grabbed onto my desk as I tried to stand up. I struggled as I tried to get over to Bakura, who was making a mess of my clothes. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
Nakhti: " Ok, you can go now!" I snapped. I wasn't going to forgive him just like that.  
  
Bakura took another glance at me before leaving, shutting the door behind him. I changed slowly then turned on the radio. After about 2 minutes after searching for a descent radio station I stopped at Z100.  
  
Soon the remix of in the end by linkin park filled my room.  
  
"Hey yo when this first started off it was just Linkin Park... Then in the middle came Motion Man... And at the end of it all it was Kutmasta Kut wit a remix [echo] One thing i don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme when I was obsessed with time all i know, time was just slipping way and i watched it count down till the end of the day watched it watch me and the words that i say the echo of the clock rhythm in my veins i know that i didn't look out below and i watched the time go right out the window trying to grab hold, trying not to watch i wasted it all on the hands of the clock but in the end no matter what i pretend the journey is more important than the end or the start and what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when i tried so hard" I laid down on my bed as I listened.  
  
"I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter"  
  
Soon I was walking around the room, but stopped to just stare out of the window.  
  
"Yo one thing, one thing i don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to explain in due time all i know, time to so-socialize like the host of the party all for shake and made eye contact party control showing all that northeast, southwest coast stand out the window, no opportunity to mingle i tried to show her, if you could just sense a middle disorder i brought you back of the thing like the imaginary man of your dreams well, you would always seem to make it worth it a pig skin i never nerfed it you felt lovin, i never applied a room without bringing the plan by any means and means of leaving you teens, of all those teenage scenes, i tried so hard"  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
Linkin park, remix, Mo Mo Mo Motion Man linkin park, in the end, Kutmasta Kutmasta Kut Kutmasta Kurt linkin park, remix, Mo Mo Motion Man linkin park, in the end, Kutmasta Kurt"  
  
I sighed as I left my room and wondered outside. The lyrics of the song followed me as it started to rain.  
  
"One thing i don't know how it doesn't even matter when you look at it now because when i designed this rhyme i was scared of it all scared to fall, i hadn't even tried to crawl and i was forced to run, with you mocking me stopping me, back stabbing me constantly remembering all those times you fought with me watch the clock now chop full of hypocrisy and now your mouth wishes it could inhale every single little thing you said and make it expel every single word you sputter just to get your piece, but it really doesn't matter to me because from the start to the end no matter what i pretend the journey is more important than the end or the start and what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of the time when i tried so hard  
  
I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesnt even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesnt even matter.. In the end"  
  
I must of wondered a bit to far, for I had entered a nightmare since I came here. 


	12. A rembered december

Chappie 12  
  
The moon's gray shadow fell among the sleeping houses. The wind made the trees howl and sway deeply with the mood of the midnight sky. There weren't any stars just the pale moon and darkness.  
  
I felt so lost. My life is wrong. It was made just made for a ruff draft for everyone else. Maybe, just maybe my life would have turned out alright if I had someone to love who wouldn't turn on me, someone to be cared for and for me to care for them. Everyone I had met over my life was a needle in my back. My blood was like my tears, tears of pain, except they are red.  
  
My feet were the only sound down the disserted street. But I had fallen in love. But he was more then just a needle.he was a dagger. Bakura was a dagger in my spine. You couldn't get it out even as you pulled. It would sink deeper. The more I try and ignore its pain I feel more pain. More stains on my shirt. More red.  
  
I staggered as I tripped on a crack on the sidewalk. Where was I? I knew where I was.I was nowhere. I was lost. But both lost physically and mentally. My thoughts were trash. My life was trash. And Bakura is trash to. But he's something you can't just through away. He will always find away back to you. I would just like him to confess that he cares for me. But I doubt if that would happen. There is just to much ice around his heart, more then mine. My flames are to weak to melt it. The ice would just put out my fire, my last flame.  
  
What month was this? Oh yes it was December. December 12th. This is the day my mother died. I could remember, even if I was only 6 years old.  
  
" My little house stood at the end of the hill as I ran I could hear my older sister, samba, running after me. My small Egyptian earring's dangled on my head as I ran."  
  
'This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone'  
  
"As I neared my home I could hear my dad inside. It was December 12th my mommy's birthday. My sister and me had bought her a pretty necklace with ancient writing carved into it."  
  
'And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you'  
  
" Samba and I ran into the three bedroom house just as they were about to sing to my mom. As we finished singing, handing out gifts, and there weren't any cake left we settled own by a fire. My mother hugged my close. I could feel her heart grow slower then slower then it just stopped.  
  
Nakhti: "mommy? Why did you heart stop? " I asked while sitting up.  
  
My father had heard had heard my outcry and through me onto the ground. My mother was no longer breathing on this earth, she was gone, gone forever."  
  
'And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to'  
  
" Samba walked over to my mother but my father shoved her back, I watched in horror as my beloved sister tripped into the fire. My father muttered something and went outside leaving my dead mother, dying sister, me, and a burning home. He had left. Left us all. My heart had now ripped to another half."  
  
'This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you'  
  
" The flames could have killed me too if I haven't ran outside into the world outside. Tears had formed in my eyes as I watched the house burn down to its very last ashes. I could hear footsteps behind me. He took me away in a camel I watched my past fade in the distance then had fell asleep, that's how my nightmare began."  
  
'And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to'  
  
I felt so deeply pained the sudden memory. I looked around my surroundings. I must have walked a bit too far. I shuffled my feet to and slumped down under a tree. The winds sweet coaxing had put me asleep. 


	13. truth

Chapter 13. Truth  
  
The wind howled a soft hum as morning rose up from the depths of night. The cold air crept up her shoulders. She shivered softly. The clouds wouldn't let the sun come out so it was even chillier then usual.  
  
She stirred as someone shook her shoulders violently.  
  
***Nakhti's POV***  
  
I snapped my eyes open. I looked up to see a pair of angry eyes gazing into mine.  
  
I pushed the person back to see who it was. I had to be cautious for I think I was in the bad side of town.  
  
Noticing who it was I looked back down. I felt so weak. I don't know how or why I got my name, Nakhti, if you look up that name under ancient Egyptian you would see my name listed. It meant strong, but I didn't feel that way.  
  
I shuddered as Bakura shook my shoulders again, trying to get my attention.  
  
Bakura: "Me, Ryou, and everyone have been looking for you!" He snapped.  
  
I couldn't answer; I couldn't even meet his gaze. I felt so lost.  
  
I winced as he jerked me off the winter ground and pinned me to a tree. I starred down at my feet, wishing that he would just go away.  
  
Bakura: "Answer me, you pathetic mortal!"  
  
Nakhti: "."  
  
Bakura slapped me hard on my right cheek. Tears weld up in my eyes as I continued to ignore him. I felt broken, shattered, no meaning to want to live anymore. Of course I could hit him, harder then he did me, but something held me back. It felt the wall I couldn't break. So I waited for nothing or something, one or the other.  
  
He hit me again making gasp slightly. He let me go and let me fall to my knees. I put my arms out to brace my self from falling face first. I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks as Bakura kicked me in the side.  
  
Bakura: "You can at least try and fight back, " he snapped, " At least this would be a little bit more fun."  
  
Nakhti: "I don't want to fight you" I murmured  
  
Bakura grabbed me by the shoulders and again pinned me to the tree once again. This time I looked at him then looked away.  
  
Bakura: "Why?" He snapped.  
  
Suddenly I had the answer, I didn't really like it, but it was true. Someone in side me screamed, 'because you love him!' Again and again the voice screamed but I stood silent.  
  
Nakhti: "I." And stopped.  
  
Bakura: "Well answer already! You are wasting my fuckin time!" He hit me hard making my lip bleed.  
  
I couldn't take his torture any longer.  
  
Nakhti: "You wanna know why?"  
  
Bakura: "Yes!"  
  
Nakhti: "Do you really wanna know?"  
  
Bakura: "Yes, tell me already or Ill fuckin choke you till you do!" And with that he pushed me harder into the tree making my neck bleed.  
  
Nakhti: "It's cause I love you ok!" I yelled at him. I threw him on his back. "You happy now you little asshole!" I glared at him. "Well now you know, so now you can choke me just as long as you kill me I wouldn't give a shit!"  
  
And I stalked off.  
  
*** an hour later***  
  
I walked over to the door and latterly punched the door instead of knocking.  
  
Kada stood at the doorframe peering at me.  
  
Kada: "Come in." she answered finally as she led me to the kitchen.  
  
Kada grabbed a washcloth.  
  
Kada: "What happened? " while handing me the damp towel.  
  
Nakhti: "I fell" I lied after putting the damp towel onto my neck.  
  
Kada: "Oh" She gazed at me for a while before returning to making lunch.  
  
Nakhti: "I have a question"  
  
Kada: "What is it?" She asked sitting at the counter.  
  
Nakhti: "You see I have this friend. She likes this guy but he seems to really hates her, and they fight.A LOT"  
  
Kada: "well... has your friend tell him yet? "  
  
Nakhti:"yes...sort of"  
  
Kada:" well It all depends on the guy, there isn't really anything your friend can do after she tells him her true feelings."  
  
I thought about this for a while then handed black the now red washcloth.  
  
Nakhti: "Thanks a lot, I got to go bye!"  
  
I left Kada's house then walked home.  
  
As I walked home I thought over Kada's words: 'It all depends on the guy.'  
  
As I walked to the house I could see Yugi and everyone leaving, so was Ryou. After they said good-bye to then leave and I laid down on the couch.  
  
After about 15 minutes I heard foot steps come into the living room. I opened my eyes a little bit. It was Bakura, not seeing her away he sat on the other end of the couch. I pretended to be asleep.  
  
***Bakura's POV***  
  
I can't believe she loves me. Of all people. But then I had felt A little strange when I first saw her kick-ass personality. I leaned forward to check if she was sleeping. I leaned forward till my face was centimeters away from hers. I murmured an 'I love you to' then brushed my lips with hers.  
  
***Nakhti's POV***  
  
I sat up straight. Bakura turned paler then he already was but then after a minute later he started to blush. I looked at him with confusion.  
  
Bakura: "I.I didn't know you were awake." He stuttered.  
  
Nakhti: "I don't care if I was awake or not, but is what you said true? "  
  
Bakura took a glance at her then looked away in embarrassment.  
  
Bakura tried to get up but I pushed him back down.  
  
Bakura: "No.It's not" 


	14. love takes place and so does pain

Chappie 14.  
  
If I don't get at least 5 reviews I wont continue(  
  
***no body ***  
  
I uttered a shocked cry as Bakura left the room. I laid back down on the couch but for real I fell asleep.  
  
***Bakura's POV***  
  
I walked around my soul room. I couldn't possibly confess my true feelings toward her, but in doing so I cause her allot pain.  
  
I came out of my soul room, after an hour. Leaving my 'bedroom' I wondered around the hallways. I stopped short when I heard someone climb up the staircase. Nakhti's eyes were wet with crying. I stiffened as she passed by me.  
  
I followed her slowly as she entered her room. I watched her as she slumped on to a chair in her room. As she gazed out the window I knocked softly.  
  
She didn't remove her eyes from the window but turned away from the door. I walked in ignoring the fact that he wasn't welcomed.  
  
Nakhti: "Go away."  
  
Bakura: "I."  
  
I walked up to her then knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look at me.  
  
Nakhti: "You heard me, now go" She pointed towards the door.  
  
Bakura: "I.I didn't mean what I said. I." I stopped to peer into her eyes,  
  
She started to swell up in tears again.  
  
Nakhti: "what did you mean?" She asked me, raising her voice slightly.  
  
Bakura: "It was a lie and I'm.sorry" He said awkwardly.  
  
Bakura: "I love you." he mumbled.  
  
Her eyes widened with either joy or confusion, I had no idea.  
  
***Nakhti's POV*** 'What did he say?' I got the sorry part but 'I love you?'  
  
I leaned forward and gave him a loving hug. He didn't resist. I could feel his heart beat against my chest as he braced me in a kiss.  
  
The sad painful memories began to vanish as they went over to her bed. Everything was melting away.  
  
***Nobody's POV***  
  
He slowly began to pull off her shirt as she did to him.  
  
The wind began to howl and the rain started to come down again. Lightning lit up the sky and her dark room. There weren't any stars or moon outside only the storm. The thunder soon rolled in as well.  
  
Soon they were both naked as they snuggled closer to each other. Bakura traced the outline of her breasts as she gave him a lustful kiss. He grabbed her legs and spread them apart as another streak of lightning lit up the sky. He thrust himself into her making her moan silently but the thunder covered it. After that they continued to make love to each other. (AN: use your imagination.)  
  
***During the night***  
  
The house was silent and dark. Ryou stirred as he heard something over the thunder. He crept out of bed and down the hallways. The lightning was his only light in his dark path. He peered into nakhti's bedroom.  
  
There lay the two naked bodies of nakhti and bakura, fast asleep in each other's arms underneath the silk quilt. He sighed deeply. He had lost. Lost nakhti and her love for him. 


	15. I hate you

Chapter 15  
  
The school bell rang for the Christmas vacation. A whole week of nothing but hanging out with friends, shopping, vacation, etc. No work or school, nothing. I walked silently along the street with my friend, Shawazu Shikyo Shiroiookami;I met her at lunch. "Want to go to the mall?" Shawazu asked me. *I check my pocket for cash. * "Sure, why not?" I answered. I needed a new c.d. player any way. To think about it I was really popular in school now, Compared from the first day of school. I waited for the bus. I watched as 2 kids fought over a ball then one tripped into their pool. I snickered at there stupidity. As the bus pulled up I saw a $50.00 bill in the street. I grabbed it as I climbed into the bus. Shrugging I put it in my wallet...What did you think I was going to do with it?... I starred out the window and tried to listen to other people's conversations. 'I was like no way...And she was like way!....And I was like so totally not believing...And then I'm all as if...And she was...You know....' I rolled my eyes as this Blondie kissed this French guy next to her, probably her boyfriend. The slut... I stood up as the bus stopped in front of the mall. Getting out of the bus I rapidly went window-shopping as Shawazu tried to keep up with me. I stopped at "Joe's electric stuff!" I walked in. Lava lamps, radios, phones, and more filled the walls. I stopped at the section, which held the c.d. players. I looked mostly at the prices. Finally, I saw a silver one that was only about 40.00.  
  
After paying the clerk, I went back into the main hallway. Finding Shawazu in a gothic type of shop we went to eat pizza. I ordered an extra cheese slice with sprite while Shawazu ordered pepperoni on hers with a mountain dew. Suddenly, Duke Devlin came in. Sitting across from me I excused myself from the table.  
  
I stopped rinsing my face and went back out. After telling Shawzu that I had to go I left.  
  
I threw myself onto the couch and started flicking different channels on the television.  
  
"Dumb.Dumber.Dumbest!" Frustrated I chucked the remote toward the door just as Ryou walked in. I missed him by a millimeter.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled starring at the ceiling.  
  
"That's ok." He answered.  
  
"I am bored."  
  
"I can see that." "Shut up."  
  
"Its true!"  
  
I sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you get involved into something you like?"  
  
"I'd be in jail or be facing a death sentence if I did that." My answer made him turn a little bit pale.  
  
"Well, I just came in here to tell you that I'm going with the guys to the movies, bye!" He waved as he left.  
  
Soon after that Bakura stumbled in. Seeing that I was in the same room he left.  
  
"Baka.´I muttered retreating the kitchen. I started to make a bowl of macaroni when I thought of a devilish idea. Placing the macaroni in a bowl I closed the door just enough so that I could place it on top without being seen. Grabbing a camera I yelled for him.  
  
"Bakura!" I screamed. Just as I thought I could here him coming down the stairs.  
  
"What do you want! "? He yelled.  
  
"I need your help with something"!  
  
Getting the camera ready I waited as he came closer the kitchen door. Finally he walked in. I clicked the camera just as the macaroni fell onto his white hair, now an orange mess. I fell onto the floor laughing as bakura made a disgusted cry. Just then the doorbell rang. I answered it.  
  
Ryou and everyone walked in, seeing bakura they burst out laughing. Bakura gave me a threatening look before storming away.  
  
"We just wanted to check on you before we left, well seeing you have everything under control we'll go, bye!" They left. I could hear the shower running upstairs. I giggled again before cleaning up the macaroni. As I was done I headed for the deserted bathroom. After taking a shower I tiptoed toward my bedroom. After throwing on a pair of nightgown pants and an overgrown t-shirt I went back downstairs.  
  
I sat next to bakura on the couch. He was starring at the television. (You know that sparkly, white n black, and sort of specks thingy when the tele is on? Well that's what bakura was watching)  
  
"What are you watching?" I asked. He turned it off and sat back into the couch. We sat in silence before I grabbed the clicker. Turning on to the mtv channel I watched a music video by linkin park before bakura shut it off.  
  
"Why did ya do that for?" I glared at him. I hated when people turned off the television when I was watching it.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"It was giving me a headache, and besides it was boring." He yawned.  
  
"Your such a self-centered ass hole!" I grabbed for the clicker but only to have him throw it across the room.  
  
"You're not any better, bitch." He mumbled underneath his breath.  
  
"I'm leaving." I started to get up.  
  
"Good! It'll be quieter when you're gone!" He pushed me out of the living room. I ignored the sudden pain in the pit of my stomach and sat in the kitchen.  
  
The clocks small tick-tocks echoed threw out the quit house. I sat in the darkness. The lights were now out in the living room, so the house was painted black. I didn't know how long I sat there but it was about 11:00 when I looked at the clock. I got up but stumbled into bakura on the staircase.  
  
Grabbing the railing for support I went into my room.  
  
Another hour passed. Finally I could here Ryou come in then go straight to his bedroom. I could here soft padded footsteps going toward my bedroom. I twisted my neck so I could see the small figure in the doorway. I sat up.  
  
"Who's there?" I whispered.  
  
"It's me, Ryou."  
  
"Oh, you can come in."  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
"Ok. What do you want?"  
  
"I just needed to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
I could here him sigh before continuing. "Do you like Bakura more then me?"  
  
"Mais non! Of course not, I like you both the same."  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"it's ok.Good night Ryou."  
  
He went back to his room. Suddenly I could here a different pair of footsteps leading to my room. 'Man, does anyone sleep in this house?' I thought to myself as I ignored the figure in the doorframe. The figure went up to my bedside n pulled up a chair.  
  
"Go away." I mumbled.  
  
"No."  
  
I turned over so I could face him.  
  
"You lied to him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't act like an idiot, I am talking about Ryou."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You lied to him. Why did you do that?"  
  
I sat up.  
  
"Your right I did lie to him. And I have a good reason."  
  
"What your reason? And what is the truth?"  
  
"My reason is simple I don't give a shit who knows the truth and I don't give a shit who's knows my lie. My truth when I said I like you both same is the opposite. I like him as a friend. But you aren't a friend. You are more like a fly, It won't go away!"  
  
I started to get up.  
  
"If you really want to know the truth I'll give you the truth."  
  
I glared at him and waited a moment before continuing.  
  
"I hate you Bakura. I hated you since the first time you hurt me. I hated you since you lied to me. I hate you." He looked up. I turned around so he couldn't see my tears that were now flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"Then I'll leave." I could here the pain in his voice as he said that. I felt so alone when he left. After awhile I got up. Tiptoeing toward Bakura's sort-of room I stood still before going on all fours toward his bed. I got up slowly as I came closer toward his bed. His back faced me and he still wore his day clothes.  
  
I quietly go on top of the bed next to him. Still sitting up I placed my hand on his shoulder. He ignored it and moved father away.  
  
"Leave me alone." He mumbled. I reached over and traced the path on his cheeks that the tears had made.  
  
"If you want me to go, I'll Go." I whispered. He turned over to face me.  
  
"Go." I turned back around.  
  
"Then you can tell Ryou why I won't be here in the morning."  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
I drove through the still darkness. Reaching Shawazu's house I grabbed my most important back then knocked on her door. After about 15 minutes she answered.  
  
"Can I stay here for awhile?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." She yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"Minuit et demi."  
  
She gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"Half past midnight."  
  
She led me toward the guest room before leaving. Throwing my stuff in the room I passed out onto the bed.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked me handing me a cup of coffee. I was still in bed but sick.  
  
"Tout, Everything." I ignored the fact that I cept speaking in French before taking a sip.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, Sorry I woke you up last night."  
  
"It's ok." She left to go get ready for the day. I grabbed a nearby phone. I dialed in the number.  
  
"Hm.Hello?" Ryou asked, sounding hafe asleep.  
  
"Yes, Ryou? I am over Shawazu Shikyo Shiroiookami house. I am sorry I didn't leave a note or anything but I was kind of getting me...sick over your house."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm sorry you couldn't stay.Will you come back?"  
  
"I might, well I got to go, Bye!" I hung up. I got up and got ready for the day.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Seeing that I was dressed I answered the door. There stood Bakura.  
  
I need at least 5-20 reviews to continue, mwahahaha. Well check out my other story to. Thx! -Erika 


	16. another day

Chapter 16  
  
"Hi." I shut the oak door behind me. His uncombed hair hung loosed around his shoulders. I flinched as his dark eyes glared at my notation to start a conversation.  
  
"Look." I rubbed my arms together for something to say that didn't sound stupid. "I didn't mean what I said last night, I just wasn't feeling like myself, and."  
  
I cut my self off. My eyes starred at his unmoving figure. The icy wind caused me to move a strand of hair that found its way into the center of my pale face. I wasn't used to saying sorry, in fact I must have only said it twice in my entire life, if I wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Are you coming back to live with Ryou and me?" He said in a threatening tone.  
  
"I may." I answered truthfully.  
  
"But, then it all depends if you two want me back." I shifted my feet.  
  
"I don't care, just don't get in my way." He snapped, causing me to flinch.  
  
"Ok. then I'll get my stuff and come back." I walked back into the house. Leaving behind a note I got my things then drove back to Ryou's house.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
When I parked the drive way I could see Ryou standing at the door. As I neared him he gave me a short hug then told me that he was going to see an old friend from school. I said bye then walked inside. I tripped over a jacket that was thrown carelessly onto the floor. Walking over it I went upstairs.  
  
I threw myself onto the bed. I peered at the ceiling as though it held all the answers to my pain and suffering. My hands traced over the tattoo that I had gotten when I was at least 13 years old. It was on the back of my neck. The serpent's long fangs dripped a single drop of blood. The cobra's pose showed that it was ready to strike. The man had colored its scales black and gold. Getting bored of it I placed my hand back down.  
  
I wore A pare of torn jeans with a white sleevless shirt with a black ying- yang on it. I had 2 gold cuffs on each wrist. My Jet-black hair now had two silver streaks in the front. My lips were painted a deep crimson, which matched with my attitude. Black eyeliner made my face look paler then I already was.  
  
People back in Egypt used to always made fun of my skin tone. Unlike theirs, mine was as pale as a ghost. Actually, when I walked out at night people would take one look at me then run. It gave me a lot of power. I gave an evil smile remembering how much trouble I had caused and got into. People used to be scared of me and used to feed me energy with their frightened behaviors toward me. I gave a smirk.  
  
I closed my eyes remembering those great times. Suddenly the bed bounced as Bakura jumped on it. I turned over to see a pair of amused eyes melting into mine.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You can at least try and make a really good lie."  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"I am tired."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He rolled over so is back faced me then started to drift off. I muttered at silent curse underneath my breath before falling asleep next to him.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
Ryou locked the door after him. The lights were all off and all was silent. He crept towards Bakura's room. Seeing no one there he advanced toward Nakhti's bedroom.  
  
Both Nakthti and Bakura were fast asleep. Their backs facing each other they fitted perfectly together. Ryou smiled silently to himself. He didn't care if they truly loved each other for he loved someone else.  
  
Silently He padded back to his room then fell asleep as well.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
The steam rose from the coffee pot causing a welcoming scent of coco beans, which had drifted into the morning air. The pancakes turned from liquid to a soft solid, cooked on the stove. The beacon sizzled on its separate pan.  
  
Nakhti flipped over one of the golden pancakes. She wore a green tang top, and white nightgown pants with small green frogs all over them. She also wore a green robe, which felt like silk on the bare skin. Its light material flowed gently at her sides when she moved to get something. Someone might have mistaken for her as a sweet, loving, gentle angel, but deep down she was a rude, cruel, disrespectful bitch with no care for anyone to who wasn't close to her.  
  
She hummed something under her breath as she set the table and put the orange juice on the table. When Ryou walked in he smiled at her warmly, 'It was like an older sister I never had', he thought this when he went into the bathroom to take his morning shower.  
  
Bakura was the last one who wake up from his wonderful rest. When he stormed into the kitchen like he usually did when the beauty in the kitchen stopped him short. It took him a moment before realizing that it was the same jerk that beat the shit out of him the first time they met.  
  
He took a seat at the table watching her grace around the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook." He chuckled at her reply.  
  
"Good morning to you to." She answered back.  
  
" And yes I can cook, but I never felt like it."  
  
Bakura sighed quietly as she placed the breakfast on the table.  
  
"Say anything rude about my cooking and I'll rip of your head and use it as a Christmas ornament." She smirked at him as he twitched.  
  
Ryou sat at the end of the counter.  
  
"Thank you for making breakfast, I hope it wasn't to much trouble." He placed two pancakes and some beacon on his plate, and then poured everyone some orange juice.  
  
"No prob." I answered.  
  
I sat at the table and helped myself.  
  
"At least it's better then Ryou's cooking." He mumbled after gulping down about five pancakes.  
  
"I heard that!" Ryou mumbled.  
  
Nakhti only smirked.  
  
"We need to go shopping for some things around the house and for some new clothes for me and you guys."  
  
"I'll stay home." Bakura started to get up.  
  
"No your not. You are coming with us. You live here to and you will help!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't want to, besides you can't make me." He snarled.  
  
"Um.Bakura do you like syrup or butter?" Her eyes gave off a tint of warning.  
  
Finally Bakura gave in and Ryou and her went to the mall.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
"I think this would look great in the living room instead of that piece of piece of shit you call a couch." I studied a beautiful sofa. It was black with a gold outlining. The pattern was outlined in a navy blue. I quickly checked out the price.  
  
"Besides, It's on sale." I stated. We bought the couch then walked directly to the paint store.  
  
"We should use like blacks, whites, and gold's for the living room. It'll match with the couch."  
  
"How are we to pay for all this?" His British accent told her that he didn't carry a lot of money.  
  
"I have some. Plus, you know that slut named Deana Gallery?"  
  
"Yes, you mean the one who is in History class?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
I pulled out a credit card with her name on it.  
  
"Where did you get that?" His jaw dropped.   
  
"I stole it when I was beating the crap out of her when she called me a piece of dirt underneath her feet in front of the class." I gave a devilish smile as I paid the paint and supplies with her credit card.  
  
"That's why she had a black eye..." He took the bags and ran to keep up with her.  
  
The day flew by as they got furnisher, paint, etc., etc. As they pilled into the car Nakhti flung the credit card into the parking lot then Bakura took over Ryou's body. Nakhti started to drive. The sunroof was open to let the cold air inside the car.  
  
The speed meter started to rise with each turn. Surprisingly they didn't get a ticket.  
  
Pulling into the driveway she started to unpack the things from the back seat and the trunk. (The big furnisher was being delivered tomorrow) Bakura helped out a little.  
  
^^^***^^^ "White!"  
  
"Black!"  
  
"I told you already! You shouldn't paint a dark living room black! It makes it seem like a cemetery!"  
  
"I want my living room Black!"  
  
"It isn't your living room, Its Ryou's!"  
  
The pissed of yami and the Egyptian girl both starred at Ryou.  
  
"Um.we could paint it gold." He shuddered as two gave him a death glare.  
  
"Or.White." Bakura got ready to chock him as Ryou ran upstairs trying to get out of the argument.  
  
"Ha-ha! I told you white was better to paint a living room!" She mocked. She got ready to paint when a cold liquid was poured onto her black hair. Nakhti stood still as the black paint started to drip down her back and then onto the cloth that was protecting the floor.  
  
"We are painting it black!" He snapped into her ear.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
'The little bustard! He can't just throw paint on my back and get his way!' I grabbed a handful of the white paint from a can and flew it at bakura. I landed in the middle of his pants.  
  
"Geeze, you'd think a guy over 5,000 years old would learn to use a toilet!" I fell to my knees in laughter.  
  
Bakura cursed under his breath before flinging a glob of gold onto Nakhti's shirt.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
When Ryou finally came down after the paint war both Bakura and I were panting for breath and the room was covered with gold, black, and white paint.  
  
Ryou nearly fainted when he saw the mess.  
  
"Is there enough paint to paint the room a.decent color?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No." I mumbled. I stood up and started to clean up a bit. I had hid a can of black for my room.  
  
"Well I'm am going to redecorate my sort of room. Oh, and bakura? You have to move your bed into my room when you are done cleaning this mess up." I grabbed the hidden paint and a few small items for my half of the room.  
  
The room was now going to be split down the side. The room was shaped like a rectangle. There were two windows and a closet. Ryou needed the room Bakura was using as 'his' room for a storage/guest room. The bedroom was going to be split between Bakura and me. My side would have the two windows while Bakura's had the closet. My half was going to be painted a black with white outlining. I didn't know what Bakura was going to do with his.  
  
The first thing I did was take black tape then stick down the center. I shifted my bed so if you sit on it and had the window open and you rolled a bit too far you'd fall out. Then, I catty cornered the dresser in the far left hand of the room. I placed a small rug (in the shaped of a ying-yang) Right next to my bed. Bakura soon came in a shoved his bed in the corner then pushed his dresser facing on the other side of the closet.  
  
The paint buckets were being held in the closet until tomorrow. After I took a shower I climbed into the small but decent bed then fell asleep.  
  
^^^***^^^  
  
Bakura slammed the door to his now shared room. Ryou had just committed him, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Nakhti to go camping. He didn't even ask him it was ok.  
  
He threw himself on the bed. Not long after a dark red pillow hit him in the head. When he looked up, he could see Nakhti sitting upright in her bed.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up!" He snapped before turning on her side so her back faced him.  
  
"You welcome." He flung the pillow back, aiming for her head, but only to have it snatched by her right and then placed it under her head.  
  
^^^***^^^ I tiptoed into the closet and changed into a pair of flared pants and a red long- sleeved shirt with flared sleeves. My hair was held out of my face with a purple headband. I tiptoed back to my bed and made it quickly.  
  
I checked the time. The red clock read 5:53 a.m. I grabbed my Walkman and listened to the steady music, which was now going through my head.  
  
"Come on, step inside, and you will realize. Tell me what you need, tell me what to be. What's your vision? You'll see, what do you expect of me? I can't lose it... lie."  
  
I shifted my position on the bed so I was starring at the outside. I opened it a little to let some of the air inside the room.  
  
"Hate!  
  
I sing my words  
  
I'm fucked at dealing,  
  
with your life  
  
dead bodies everywhere.  
  
You! Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
  
You make me feel like no one.  
  
Let me strip the plain, let me not give in.  
  
Free me of your life, inside my heart dies.  
  
Your dreams never achieved, don't lay that shit on me.  
  
Let me live my... life.  
  
Hate!  
  
I sing my words  
  
I'm fucked at dealing,  
  
with your life  
  
dead bodies everywhere.  
  
You!  
  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
  
You make me feel like no one.  
  
You want me to be, something I can never ever be!  
  
I sing my words  
  
I'm fucked at dealing,  
  
with your life  
  
dead bodies everywhere.  
  
You!  
  
Really want me to be a good son. Why?  
  
You make me feel like no one.  
  
Dead bodies everywhere!" 


	17. pregnent

Chapter 17  
  
"The test results have shown that...*looks at a clipboard with the test results* you're pregnant." The doctor announced. I nearly fall of the table, thing. "WHAT?!?" I yell, high-perventalating. The doctor looked at me surprised from my outburst. "Well, you took the tests and they all show that you are going to have a baby." He stated. * * * I sat on the couch silently. The clicker laid on the coffee table and so did a stack of magazines that didn't seem to catch my attention. I shut my eyes and leaned back on the pillow, thinking of all the ways I could tell Bakura. 'I could just tell him...but how?' I thought to myself. The black and white clock on the far wall ticked an annoying sound for about a half an hour. The house was like usual dark, silent, and still. Today, Ryou was at the mall looking for new clothes and Bakura...who new where he was... I got up 10 minutes later and walked toward the kitchen. When reaching my destination I grabbed a glass and poured myself come juice. 'I can just wait till someone notices, when they do I'll tell...' I walked up to my room, which I shared, and sat at my windowsill. A black curtain separated bakura and my half of the room. The sun seamed into my side of the room, embracing me with a short period of warmth before a group of dark clouds covered it. The people outside were hurrying inside, knowing that it will start to rain any second now. Just as the last person visible walked inside a few droplets of water rained down on the town. I sighed. 'I have such a boring life...' I thought to myself. 'But, I don't want to go back either...' I sat back and watched as the rain fell on the window then slid to the grass below. I reached over to my desk and grabbed a gold comb. On the handle were little Egyptian figures. The comb was a gift from my friend a few years ago, it was solid gold, Just like our friendship was. I sighed once again and started to run the comb over my jet-black hair. My hair had grown over the past few years. It had reached my waist. 'Maybe I should get red highlights.... or blue!' I smirked. (2 da people reading this-what color highlights do you want nakhti to get?) * * * * I walked into the house silently and snuck up to MY room. My white hair was matted to my hair and I had a cut on my left arm, but it was worth it. The blood on my arm was gone. I snickered as I counted the money I stole while getting here. "$91.... $92...$97...$120..." I put the money in my pocket before going inside. Ignoring the girl starring out the window I walked to my side of the room and pulled the curtain over. The half of the room was now dark so I lit a lamp. The lamps light only gave off so much light that the room was a light gray. "Stupid mortal device..." I mutter taking off my soaking wet clothes then putting on dry ones. After putting the money in a safe I laid back on my bed. * * * * "Shit...Bakura's home...I hope he doesn't notice anything..." I muttered stupidly out loud. Just to my displeasure bakura had heard me. "What wouldn't I notice?" He snapped. "Nothing..." I lied. "You suck at lying..." I stalled for a moment before answering. "Its...Nothing!" I said before heading outside. The rain made me shiver. Ignoring the fact that I was wearing a tang top and jeans in December I continued my way aimlessly down the street. I stopped and peered into a baby shop before walking in. Baby toys and small outfits were all over the place. The only people in the shop were the man working there and a young couple. I looked around for a moment. Sighing I walked back outside. "I need a job...bad." I mutter. I looked around and spotted a job open for a waitress. "Perfect!" I walked into the restaurant and looked around for the owner. I spotted him near the back. I walked up to him. "I need a job." I stated. He looked at me before answering. "Sure thing...Come with me." He led me to his office where he handed me a few papers. "Do you go to school?" he asked me. "Yes. Domino high." I answered. "Alright after your done sighing I'll give you your business schedule, want extra work extra." He took the papers I signed and handed me an envelope. "Thanks!" with the envelope in me pocket I made my way home. Walked back into the dark house. I sighed with disgust at the never leaving darkness, which seamed to have flooded the house. I opened up every window, not like it helped for it was all muggy outside as well. Sighing with defeat I trudged upstairs. I quickly fell asleep, knowing I had a Christmas party tonight. * * * * Someone shook me awake. "Wake up! We are leaving in 15 minutes, so I suggest you change." bakura said, going into the bathroom. "Whatever..." I got up and changed into a black dress with black high- healed shoes. I pulled my hair up in a bun type of hairstyle on the top of my head, letting a few pieces dangle I put on some brown lipstick, blackish eye shadow, and eyeliner. Shrugging at my unusually well dressed figure in the mirror I ran downstairs. Bakura looked utterly surprised that I didn't come down in baggy pant and a tang top. Ryou also looked surprised but shrugged it off and opened the door. "Let's go." He walked outside, bakura and me both following. We got in my car and I drove off. "Marie's house is number 6." Ryou said from the backseat. "K..." '4...5...6.' I thought before stopping the car in front of a small, yet decent sized house. Bakura rolled his eyes as a blond haired girl, wearing a short pink dress hopped into the backseat with ryou, making bakura have to sit in front. "Everyone in?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads yet. Glancing at the girl's hot pink dress I grimaced. 'PINK!' I turned my attention back on driving. *10 minutes later* "We're here." I said. Everyone got out and I parked the car. I walked inside Duke devlins house where the party was being held. As I walked in everyone was already dancing, flirting, with people, having conversations, Food throwing, drinking, etc. I turned around as someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey!" It was the cheerleader, tea. "Hugh...Hi?" I said, not knowing what to say. We talked for 3 minutes before I said I had to go to the bathroom. Pretending to go to the bathroom I walked toward the food table. 'FOOD!' was all I thought as I grabbed a sprite and 2 slices of pizza. I sat down at the counter and ate everything in less then 7 minutes. "I bet you $10 bucks I can eat more chips then you!" Joey's voice could be heard from a few feet away. I rolled my eyes. And walked toward the wall and leaned back, watching everyone dance. "I despise dancing..."Someone said next to me. "It's ok for me." I said to shawazu. "Well I am about to go...This is boring." She walked off toward the door. Everyone gathered around a huge television watching some people play a racing game, then place bets on who's going to win. I had already one like $300. I sat on the couch keeping the score bored. "Here." Bakura handed me a beer and sat next to me. I raised the alcohol to my lips and remembered about earlier today. I spit the liquid back into the bottle and set it aside.' Can't drink beer.... Want beer but can't drink it...I want the beer.... I can't drink the beer...Stop fuckin thinking bout the beer....' I kept rethinking this in my head as I watched the boys start another race. People handed me a few $10's and $5's. Bakura realized that I hadn't have alcohol throughout the entire night but shrugged it off. * * * * A few ours had passed and people were starting to leave. "Well I'm tired, let's go." Bakura said yawning. Me, ryou, Marie, and bakura left. * * * * I slumped onto my bed. My wet hair slapped my face. I started to drift off when bakura poked my shoulder. "What?...." I mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you drink tonight?"  
  
"I just.didn't feel like it."  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
"It's the truth!"  
  
"No it isn't, I'm not stupid."  
  
"How do we know that?"  
  
"Shut up and answer the question!"  
  
"How can I? You told me to shut up!"  
  
Frustrated, bakura went to his side of the room and pulled the curtain around it then fell asleep.  
  
'That was close.' Was my last thought before I fell asleep.  
  
Yo peoples! If ya want me to continue I need 5 or more reviews to continue. remember if ya want your own character in my story e-mail me at reallyboredg@yahoo.com with your characters:  
  
Name; age; history; yami yes or no (yami info); color eyes, hair skin tone, etc etc.; crush if has one (not gay); and any useful info needed. ,personality.  
  
I will think bout your character and MAYBE your character will be added MAYBE. Thx. 


	18. Truth

Chapter 18 truth  
  
I woke up to the sound of rain pattering against my window. I glared at the large raindrops.  
  
I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I took off my clothes I was wearing and stepped into the shower.  
  
The warm water ran over my head, over my chest, then down my back. I tilted my head backward letting the water hit my face. I scrubbed my hair with some shampoo then conditioner.  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom and changed into black shorts and a purple t- shirt with a red dragon printed on it. Running a comb through my hair I strolled downstairs where I slumped on the couch. The house was silent other then the constant ticking of the clock in the kitchen.  
  
Ryou and bakura were still asleep upstairs. I laid back on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
* ^ *  
  
I woke up from loud clap of thunder coming from outside. I growled as I changed into pants and a t-shirt. My eyes darted to the empty bed belonging to Nakhti. Standing up I made my way downstairs. Peering into the living I saw Nakhti asleep on the couch. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the kitchen.  
  
I looked around but found nothing to eat. I walked into the living room and took a seat across from the couch. Picking up a magazine I flicked through it before chucking it behind me and reaching for a new one.  
  
* ^ *  
  
The thunder caused me to wake up again. Looking around and I saw magazines scattered behind the chair Bakura was sitting in. I rolled over so I was lying on my back. Picking up a pillow off the floor I threw it towards Bakura; catches it; then throws it back to me. The pillow misses my head by 2 inches.  
  
I noticed. I argued to myself.  
  
I slapped myself on the forehead from my own stupidity.  
  
I cleared my throat before beginning.  
  
"Uh.Bakura?" I asked, nervous.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"I need.to tell you something."  
  
"Go on." He seemed annoyed.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Bakuraimpregnant." I said all at once.  
  
He looked up, finally. "What did you say?"  
  
"Bakura I am pregnant." I murmured.  
  
I  
  
Bakura went white then stood up and walked out of the room. He walked up stairs and shut the door.  
  
A loud string of cursing could be heard echoing off the walls of the house. I winced slightly.  
  
Yeh me kno it was short ^.^ I need 5 reviews to continue.  
  
* Hands everyone a lollipop to everyone who reviewed so far. * 


	19. fight then to love

Chapter 19  
  
Inching off the couch I head upstairs where I can here objects breaking then more cursing. Ryou was standing right outside the door.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He asked looking confused.  
  
"I told him he was going to be a dad." I said in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh-" He turned around again. then fainted. Sighing. I dragged the white haired teenager away from the door.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"FUCK OFF!"  
  
I knocked again.  
  
Something crashed into the door causing me to jump back.  
  
'That batter have not belonged to me.' I turned the knob. It was locked.  
  
'Shit bubbles.'  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
He growled from inside.  
  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU STUPID TOMB-ROBBER!" I screamed.  
  
Everything went silent. Something broke, breaking the silence. Patience lost I kicked at the door. It opened.  
  
Bakura stood there holding up my most prized possession, A picture of my mother in a glass frame.  
  
"Put that down."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
I tackled him. The picture landed softly on my bed.  
  
"What were you doing with my stuff?" I snarled as he blocked one of my punches. He flipped me over so I was pinned on my back.  
  
"Your stuff was the only thing that I could break." He growled.  
  
"Did you touch my glass figure of a dragon?" I asked, easily punching him in the face, causing his lip to bleed.  
  
He glared down me. I turned my head and saw my glass dragon in 100 pieces.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" I kicked him where the sun don't shine causing him to literally fall off of me.  
  
He moaned in pain as he still laid there holding his you-know-what.  
  
Smirking I brushed off some dust that had found its way onto my clothes.  
  
"You are so DEAD! " he whimpered.  
  
Rolling my eyes I sat on the bed and watched him in his moment of pain. After 15 minutes he stood up and stalked over to me.  
  
I chuckled as he limped. He picked me up from the collar of my shirt then pushed me into a corner. Ducking as he tried to punch me I tried to get out of the corner but failed. Bakura grabbed my hair causing me to stand up. He smacked me hard against my face sending me backward into the wall.  
  
Smirking he kicked me in my leg sending me falling to my knees.  
  
'Oh shit.' the spirit knelt down in from of me. He raised my head up then slapped me across the face.  
  
He lifted me head again but before he could touch me I scratched him across the face. His left side of his face started bleeding. I kicked pushed to the side then stumbled toward the door. Bakura tackled me from behind.  
  
Pinning me to the ground he snapped, "So, is the 'baby' a girl or a boy?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"I hate females." and slapped me across the face.  
  
"Well then why did you have sex with one." I snapped back. Kicking him off of me. I scrambled away from him.  
  
"Good question." He walked over to me. I had been sitting on my bed. Inching away from him as He advanced nearer I nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.  
  
He raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Are you scarred?" He asked in a taunting voice.  
  
"Yes.yes I am." I confessed.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. the dad of my soon to be baby is a psycho, abusive, spirit who has no feelings toward anyone." I a few tears ran down my face.  
  
"I have feelings just a bad temper. " I drew my knees up toward my chest and hugged myself tightly.  
  
Bakura moved next to me then awkwardly wrapped his arms around my shoulder, letting me cry on his chest. Soon I had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
* ! *  
  
I sighed and placed the girl down on the bed. Before lying down as well I looked at Nakhti's photo of her mother. Her mother looked just like her. She was sitting on a swing with nakhti on her lap. I placed the picture on Nakhti's bedside table then shut off the light.  
  
Pulling the covers back I squirmed underneath them. Letting nakhti sliver into my arms I laid my head back on the pillow. I reached up to pull to shades over the window then shut my eyes. I then fell asleep next to her. 


	20. The End?

The end? Chapter20  
  
Morning washed through the window upon Nakhti and bakura. Months have passed and the baby was due any day now. Nakhti earned enough money for a house but Ryou insisted she stay there until the baby turns at least 4.  
  
I felt the baby kick inside of me. Its been kicking and squirming for quit some time now. Waking up Bakura I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. He walked behind me. But as I sat down my seat felt oddly wet. My water was broken.  
  
"Bakura. . ." I said my eyes wide. Bakura new from instinct and went to wake up Ryou.  
  
"Life simply sucks." I muttered and tried to getup but couldn't.  
  
Bakura picked me up and walked outside to wear Ryou was waiting in the car.  
  
"Can he drive?" I asked.  
  
"I hope so . . ." Bakura smirked as I rolled my eyes.  
  
I sat down in the back with bakura.  
  
Quickly ryou drove us to the hospital where they took me into a room. Bakura Ryou was asked to wait in the waiting room While Bakura went in with me. I lay in the small bed as I felt the worst pain in my life. The pain overwhelmed me to the point where I couldn't hear the doctors speaking nor could I fell bakura's reassured hand. Here it comes . . .  
  
* 3 years later. *  
  
The 3 year old had large green eyes and long straight jet-black hair that went down to her small waist. The tips were naturally white though many thought we died the tips that color.  
  
The girls name was Rose.  
  
$$$$  
  
"ROSE! GET OVER HERE!" Bakura screamed searching for the tiny demon. "Would be surprised if Rose wasn't your child bakura." Mumbled Ryou holding his head, trying to get rid of his aching headache. "Shut up Ryou or Ill make your headache worse!" He snapped and continued looking. "Where is Nakhti?" Bakura snarled. "She went with Shawazu to a spa." Ryou said helping Bakura look for the wild child. "She goes to spas'?" Bakura asked. "I guess." Rose suddenly appeared in the doorway. She giggled wildly and held up the millennium ring. "How did she get that?!?" Bakura yelled at Ryou. Ryou shrugged but then said." You were a tomb ROBBER! She probably got it from you." Ryou smirked as bakura tried to the ring from the demon child but she ran off into the hallway. Ryou watched as bakura continued to try and get the Rose and the millennium ring. Finally Bakura literally threw Rose into the laundry room.  
  
@Roses POV@  
  
Stupid fool. He will pay for locking me in this hell whole. Im smarter then they all think! I giggled frighteningly. I will first steal all of dad's secret items and everyone else's. Then I will continue by taking of the world! MWAHA- are those bubbles?  
  
I climbed onto of the washer thingy and pushed the water button and watched the water pour into the dark whole. I grabbed the box. It read . . .I have no idea but it had a drawing of bubbles so I poured the entire thing in the washer thingy and watched as the tiny bubbles starting forming then spilled over the top and onto of the floor.  
  
I screamed in delight and took a tiny red package and spew the red contents all over the place. (A/n- Red dye) I smirked evilly and opened all the pretty colored bags and sprayed the colors all over the place. Suddenly the door opened and I ran out covered in the tiny bubbles and dye.  
  
"MWAHAHA- ahem . . .hehe." I giggled but stopped as my daddy picked me and slapped me hard on my butt. I started crying and he threw me in his room.  
  
I HATE HIM. HE RUINS ALL OF MY PLAN- are those permanent markers? 


End file.
